Shawn Bowe-Crooke
Name: '''Shawn Bowe-Crooke '''Gender: Male Age: '''16 '''Grade: 11 School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Playing guitar, rock music, boxing. Appearance: Shawn stands at 5'11" and weighs 158 lbs, having an average frame with a slight amount of muscle, mostly in his arms from boxing. His face is long with a pointed chin. His short blond hair and blue eyes give him a very stereotypical Caucasian look. His nose is long and angular, and his mouth is long with thin lips. He has calluses on his finger from playing guitar. Shawn's wardrobe consists of various shirts, jeans, and hoodies. His tops tend to err on the colourful side, consisting of complex designs, tie-dye patterns, and logos for his favorite rock bands. His jeans, by contrast, tend to be faded and darker in colour. He wears a pair of blue running shoes, whose laces have frayed and dirtied with time. His head is usually covered by a red baseball cap when he's outside. Other than his shoes and his cap, he was wearing a blue and purple tie-dye shirt and dark blue jeans on the day he was chosen. Biography: Shawn was born to Erin Bowe and George Crooke, an American couple originally hailing from California. The couple had met during their college years, quickly finding themselves compatible with each other and falling in love. They moved a few years later to Milwaukee when George had gotten a job with an accounting firm in Wisconsin. They got married a short while later, choosing to keep both of their surnames. Both parents were called into military for their first terms shortly after they'd met. Erin's position kept her in the heart of the country, but George was sent to the front lines. There, he got to see the terrors of war. When his service term was over, he realized that the various facets of the American government were flawed. Erin had the same opinions as well, although both of the were smart enough to keep their opinions private. Shawn is the middle child of three children and the only boy, his sisters Hannah and Gail being two years older and three years younger, respectively. His relationship with his family is rather in the middle. His relationship with his parents is great, as he respects them very much and talks to them a lot. On the other hand, although he loves his sisters very much, they don't share any of his interests, and so he doesn't spend much time with them. Shawn's early life was easygoing, because of his parents' emphasis on relaxed parenting. Unless he had done something blatantly or deliberately bad, they chose to scold him lightly and explain what he had done rather than simply punishing him. Because of this, Shawn's childhood was spent in a relaxed frame of mind, with respect for his parents and for everyone that he met. This allowed him to make and keep many friends, as he showed his classmates the same respect that he did his parents. Shawn grew up with the belief that could be friends with everyone, but this belief was challenged when he entered middle school. There he began to notice the bullying and prejudices against minorities. When he asked his parents about it, they pass on their beliefs of equality, and told him the truth about how minorities are treated throughout America. Shawn couldn't believe that there were people who acted this way towards others just because of their heritage. He came to understand that America was not the utopia his teachers in elementary had claimed it was, and that it had its flaws. Shawn came up with a new belief then, that the only people who deserved respect were the people who gave respect. He soon realized that his attitude would make a lot of enemies in the long run. One day, he came home and asked his father if he could learn martial arts. George was shocked to hear the words come out of his son's mouth, but Shawn quickly explained his reason; he wanted be able to defend himself should anyone try to hurt him or his friends. George reluctantly agreed, but made Shawn swear that he would never use his training to harm anyone or instigate a fight. George told Shawn that the consequences, from both his parents and the authorities, would be dire if he broke this rule. Shawn swore to this, and so George sent Shawn to learn to box. Shawn grew to like it; it gave him a rush of energy and made him feel like he could protect others better. At about the same time, one of his closer friends gave Shawn one of his rock CDs, telling him that it was one of his favorite bands. After giving it a listen, Shawn grew to love it. He began to listen to more and more rock music, and eventually wanted to be able to play all of his favorite songs. So, he asked his parents for guitar lessons. Fortunately, George had a guitar that he had bought but rarely used. With a bit of restoration the guitar was suitable enough to play, and the family didn't have to spend money to buy a new one. Shawn began to practice in earnest, slowly honing his playing skills. Academically, Shawn is average in terms of grades, having Bs it almost every subject, with occasional As or Cs. Shawn doesn't have subjects that he particularly likes, but none that he particularly dislikes, either. He tries to pay attention in class to understand the lessons. Shawn's relaxed attitude means he's friends with many people, and when they get together they'll usually talk about various subjects, play games or sports, or share music. Although Shawn tries to keep on good terms with everyone, some of the more anti-foreigner students may dislike him for being friendly with minorities. He'll try to avoid these people, but if he has no other choice, he'll defend himself with his father's training. He will never be the one to start a fight, however, and will only use physical force if absolutely necessary. Although Shawn feels that America is a country flawed beliefs, he thinks well of the country, only thinking that more unification of peoples is needed. Other than this, though, Shawn has no interest in government affairs. Shawn has not really decided what he wants to do in future. He believes his true calling will make itself known to him soon, but he tries to keep his future options open. He hopes that his inevitable draft into the military will put him in a position which will minimize the amount of violence he will have to inflict. Advantages:'Shawn's friendly attitude would mean many allies to be found on the island, and his boxing means that he will able to defend himself if he really must. '''Disadvantages:'Shawn's friendliness towards minorities might give some of the more radical patriots a reason to hunt him down. His friendliness will also mean he won't be willing to play. '''Designated Number: Male Student #7 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Model Navy ship in a glass bottle '''Conclusion: *scribbles* Pfft. With ol' U.S.S Harmony, he couldn't play even if he wanted to. Besides, you can't punch bullets. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Robin Pounds Killed By: Dylan Walker Collected Weapons: Model Navy ship in a glass bottle (assigned weapon) Allies: 'Robin Pounds '''Enemies: 'Rebecca “Becky” Long ' '''Mid-game Evaluation:' Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Shawn, in chronological order. Program V2 *Tears of the Hopeless *100.2° *100.9° *In This Thread A Timeskip Happens *Shack Attack *Step Two: ? *The Hecate Sisters *68° *Armistice *Earthen Spirit Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shawn Bowe-Crooke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program